


[Podfic] The First Words

by only_more_love



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sumerian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "The First Words" by RoseRose.Writing hasn't always existed, but soulmates have. How did this change?At the dawn of writing, people glowed when they met their soulmate. Then, a baby was born with words written on him. What did this mean?An AU with the origin of words to identify soulmates.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	[Podfic] The First Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997537) by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose). 
  * In response to a prompt by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Happy Stocking Day, friend! <3

Fic by RoseRose  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yx00ux9sxjlwjjo/The+First+Words.mp3/file)

08:31 || 16.49 MB


End file.
